Over the Threshold
by Kaybee
Summary: A little ficlet about LL’s wedding night. No, it’s not smut;)


Title-Over the Threshold

Author-Kaybee

Rating-PG. There's some making out, but, nothing too racy.

Disclaimer-I own nothing.

Summary-A little ficlet about L/L's wedding night. No, it's not smut;)

-----------------------------------------------------------

"Ok, honey, I'm going to have to hurt you, most likely with my five inch heeled shoe, if you don't-"

"Lorelai. I never said I wouldn't do it, I just said it was a stupid tradition."

"Key word, tradition. Now, come on, be romantic, and sweep me off my feet." She paused. "Literally."

Luke sighed, but she saw the hint of a smile. Almost effortlessly, he lifted her into his arms, and stepped inside their suite. Then, before letting her go, he kissed her softly.

"Thank you," Lorelai smiled. "That was very romantic."

"Yeah, well, you weigh practically nothing, so, it was really no big deal."

"Way to kill the moment, Luke," Lorelai sighed.

She kicked off her shoes and jumped on the bed, rose petals falling to the floor. "Man, my parents really went all out, huh? Rose petals, champagne, silk sheets…"

"This is too much. They really didn't need to do this."

"Are you kidding me?" Lorelai sat up straight and gave him a "what's wrong with you" look. "They were ecstatic to do this for us! Do you know how happy my mom was when I said that she could get us a suite? Her smile almost blinded me." She laughed at Luke's eyeroll. "Hey, pour us some champagne?"

"Sure," he obliged, taking the champagne bottle out of the ice bucket. "This suit itches." This was obvious from the way he kept pulling the shirt from his neck. He loosened his tie to ameliorate the annoyance.

"You looked hot tonight," Lorelai said smoothly, licking her lips. "Really hot."

"I don't think I even came close to how good you looked," he responded, taking off his jacket. "That dress is beautiful."

"I know, I fell in love with it the moment I saw it." She smiled as he kissed her, slow and soft. "So, are you freaked about Liz having another kid?" she asked, once they pulled apart.

"I have no idea what she's going to do, I mean, it's another boy. She's going to go crazy."

"Well, we can help her out, right?" At Luke's eyes widening, Lorelai laughed. "Ok, maybe not."

"So, hey, the reception? Was it my imagination, or did Babette pinch my butt while you and me were dancing?"

"Honey, your butt got pinched many a time tonight. I believe Babette got in a good three pinches, and Patty got even more."

Luke rolled his eyes. "Please don't tell me they were keeping a tally."

"Ok, I won't." Biting her lip, she added, "but, they were."

"You'd think after I got married, they'd lay off. Guess not."

"Aw, honey, we're married." Lorelai took his hands in hers and squeezed. He smiled back at her.

"I know." Then, he kissed her soundly. Her arms wrapped around his neck and she lay down on the rose petal covered bed, with him on top of her.

"Were these things really necessary?" asked Luke, moving the rose petals out of the way.

"It's romantic," Lorelai mumbled through kisses. She threaded her fingers through his hair, while he began to unzip her dress. "Wait!" she sat up straight.

"What?"

"I don't want to take my wedding dress off," she whined.

"Lorelai," sighed Luke, "you're going to have to take it off eventually."

"It's so pretty!" she cried, pouting. "Five minutes?"

"Fine," relented Luke. He got up from the bed and walked towards the bathroom.

"Where are you going?" called Lorelai.

"I'm waiting five minutes," he responded.

"I never said that you should stop kissing me!" she cried.

Luke walked back over to her, shaking his head. "Sometimes, I really don't understand you." She giggled as he pushed her onto the bed and climbed on top of her, devouring her mouth. Tilting her head back to give him access to her neck, she moaned as he planted wet kisses along her collarbone. Once his tongue entered her mouth, she pushed him away and sat up quickly, reaching for her zipper.

"Five minutes is totally over," she said, unzipping her dress.

"Actually, that was more like-"

Lorelai placed a finger to his lips. "No more talking." Her dress fell to the floor in a heap, and she lay back on the bed, gesturing for him to join her. He obliged, meeting her lips with his, their tongues instantly clashing.

"I love you," she said between heated kisses, unbuttoning his shirt.

"I think you know that I love you, too," he responded.

"Yeah, I do." Her fingers worked at the zipper to his pants. "I think your vows were the sweetest, most touching ones that I've ever heard."

"Probably because they were about you. And me. And us, together."

"Either way, I loved them." She helped him get her slip off.

"Yeah, well, it's all true."

"Luke!" she cried suddenly. He stopped working at her bra.

"What?"

She gave him a wideeyed pout, "After tonight, my parents are going to know that I'm not a virgin anymore!" Then, she burst into a fit of giggles. "Sorry, I had to say it."

Luke rolled his eyes, but grinned. "You're absolutely crazy."

"I know. Don't you love it?"

"Sadly, yes." He kissed her hard, and they melted into each other.

-------------------------------------------------------

Sometime later, Lorelai lay in Luke's arms, staring up at the ceiling. "Lorelai Danes. Lorelai Victoria Danes. Mrs. Danes. Mrs. Lorelai Danes. Mrs. Lorelai Victoria Danes."

"Lorelai, are you quite done?" asked Luke.

"It's just so exciting! We're married! I'm your wife! You're my husband!"

"Yes, that's generally the result of getting married," Luke said dryly.

"Can we stay here, forever? In this bed? Like this?"

Luke laughed, and kissed her forehead. She nuzzled her head into his shoulder. "I think we'd be missed," he answered.

"Can't we be selfish?"

"You have a kid."

"She won't care."

"You would miss her."

"Not likely." She paused. "Ok, I would."

They lay there for awhile, Luke's hand in her hair, and her leg overlapping his.

"Remember when you proposed?" asked Lorelai.

"Of course."

"Remember, I said it was the happiest day of my life?"

"Yeah."

"It wasn't. This is."

He smiled and kissed her. "Mine, too."

"Lorelai Danes," she said softly.

"Sounds perfect."

"Yeah." She smiled. "It does."


End file.
